In A Gaming Mood
by vapourtrailreads
Summary: The Avengers and the Guardians of the Galaxy gather for a little game of... Yahtzee. Based off a really cute pic I found online - Rated K for slight name-calling


A/N:

Where the heroes get into a game of Yahtzee. I've never actually played Yahtzee so… sorry if I get anything wrong…

WARNING: Mild spoilers for Guardians of the Galaxy (2014) and Avengers: Infinity War (2018)

* * *

 **In A Gaming Mood**

"Yahtzee!" Thor cried, flinging his arms in the air in triumph. Bits of shawarma littered the floor of the lab.

Tony stared.

"I thought that's what you say in the game." Thor's eyebrows plunged into his forehead as he frowned in confusion. "Isn't that what you say in the game, tree?"

"I am Groot," Groot replied.

Tony pinched the bridge of his nose. "You only say that when you roll the correct combination on the dice..." He picked up the dice and rolled. The cubes clattered on the floor.

"See? Now that's a Yahtzee. You get it?" Tony grinned, "Yahtzeeeee!" Gleefully he penned down his score.

"God, Tony," muttered Steve disapprovingly. He rolled his eyes and rolled the dice. "You're such a – "

"HOOOO!" Quill pointed excitedly at the combination. "Now you gotta Yahtzee too," snickered Rocket evilly.

Steve's face turned as red as Tony's armour. "No."

A collective groan went up from the players. "Aw, come on, Cap, don't be a killjoy," Clint cajoled, fiddling with his pen like he wanted to stab an enchilada with it.

Steve sighed. "Fine. _Yahtzee._ " He dumped the dice at Gamora's feet. "Your turn."

"Nuh-uh, Cap, you gotta own it!" Sam said. His shoulders shook with suppressed laughter. "You gotta SCREAM IT, bro!"

"SCREAM IT! SCREAM IT! SCREAM IT!" chanted the players. Steve looked scandalised and terrified at the same time.

"SCREAM IT!" Tony yelled. "Or," a wicked grin spread across his face, "you do a dance-off with Quill."

Quill cracked his knuckles like it was a contest. "Ooooh, yeah."

"You know what, don't scream it," Nat said through a mouthful of shawarma. "I'd love to see our team leader do a boogie."

"FINE!" Steve readied himself, "YAHTZEE! HAPPY?!"

And he stomped off to get a beer.

"Ah, well," Tony rubbed his hands together, "Maybe he'll dance-off next time. Gamora, your go."

Gamora rolled.

"Oh, what a lucky day, huh?" Banner commented, laughing nervously.

"I know, right." Gamora scoffed, then squealed in a childlike voice, "Yahtzee! Okay, your turn."

Tony looked over his shoulder. "Strange, you in the game?"

"No," Strange replied flatly. The sorcerer opened one of his sparkly orange portal-thingies and fell out of sight.

"Well, fine, then it's your turn, kid!" Tony winked at Peter.

Peter looked puzzled, but at the same time geeking out because Tony Stark had just winked at him.

"Was that supposed to mean something? Like, some secret code or anything like that? Because I don't remember if there was anything I'm supposed to do. Uh, Mr Stark?" he asked, rolling the dice, "Can I borrow Friday for my school presentation? We're learning about AIs next week. Oh, I almost forgot," he said, "Yahtzee!"

"No, that did not mean anything and _no_ , you cannot borrow Friday. Out of the question," Tony said.

Peter gave a tiny "aw" and wrote down his score.

The rest of the game went past in a whirl. Quill rolled a Yahtzee and proceeded to do a re-enactment of The Dance-Off To Save The Universe, during which Steve facepalmed and locked himself in the bathroom.

Finally, it was Rocket's turn. Mantis, Drax, Banner, Nat, Clint, Bucky, Sam and Scott had all rolled Yahtzees and (excluding Banner, of course) engaged in their own mini-victory laps/dances etc.

He scrunched up his face and rolled the dice.

"What the –?! Why are we all getting Yahtzees?" he complained. "It's like some goon rigged it or something!"

Everyone turned to face Loki, who was sitting behind the desk with his boots propped up on the tabletop.

He held up his hands. "Not me," he smirked.

Thor was beside himself.

And that is how a game of Yahtzee devolved into a screening of "Thor Attempts to Catch Loki and Ends Up Stuffing Shawarma Down His Throat". All in all, the heroes had a very entertaining night and were already looking forward to the next one.

All except Steve, of course. ("I am so done with all of you!" *proceeds to walk into the game table and spill the Coke on the floor. Gets an earful from Shuri before heading off to the new Wakanda Starbucks*)

* * *

Fandom: Marvel Cinematic Universe

Venue: Shuri's Lab, Wakanda, Earth

Time: Post-Infinity War

* * *

Okay guys this is my first MCU fic so please give some comments! Always open to suggestions...


End file.
